Category talk:Featured Articles
Use So what exactly is this point of this page? Are we ever going to use it again? 05:24, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Are WE going to use it? Maybe not. Are readers? Likely so. Readers like looking at the more popular pages, and having this makes it more lively. They can easily access the most popular pages and characters and such. 07:30, January 1, 2013 (UTC) This is definitely outdated though. It needs to be updated with latest characters or else people are looking at characters that are barely popular anymore. 07:46, January 1, 2013 (UTC) I agree with Gal, this does need some updating. I'd hardly call Peterman worthy of being a "featured article". 02:29, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Bumping this. 06:16, January 25, 2013 (UTC) We should keep it, and keep updating it. We should vote on a featured character each month, since there has recently been a lot of new characters introduced. 05:24, January 26, 2013 (UTC) If we're not going to keep this, then would someone keep a list of featured articles, for record purposes? 05:48, January 26, 2013 (UTC) I think it would be best to keep it. I like Calu's idea. 05:53, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, Calu's idea is great. We should just do that and work to keep it with current and/or meaningful articles. We should also cut down on some of the bad articles (ones without much info/importance). And nearly all of the articles are characters, we should open it up to other things. 06:11, January 26, 2013 (UTC) I thought we had a random featured article template that picked a new one randomly each month. SeaTerror (talk) 06:19, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I forgot to mention other articles other than characters. They should also be included since most of the articles by far are characters. Galaxy and I were thinking that if most of us agree on the idea, that the poll would be created in a One Piece Encyclopedia page and would have nominations at the end of months. The first of every month would be the date that we start the polls. Possibly advertising it on the Wiki's community message. ST, do you mean the main page template? 06:45, January 26, 2013 (UTC) I don't understand, the Featured article template displays automatically a featured article on every refresh. What really needs to be done is keep updating the template with new characters and not simply vote on new ones. Unless you are talking about Main Page-Vote template which is fairly outdated. MasterDeva (talk) 05:23, February 7, 2013 (UTC) It's much more fairer to hold votes. Gives the community a bit of a say in what articles are the best. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/One_Piece_Encyclopedia:Featured_Article_Polls 06:09, February 7, 2013 (UTC) You didn't answer me though. What are you talking about, the Featured Article template or the Main Page-Vote template? Note also that the Featured Article template code allows you input the frequency of the articles appearing in the main page. I came here from the the link you posted above. MasterDeva (talk) 06:19, February 7, 2013 (UTC) The featured article template that can be put on certain pages. For example, at the top of Luffy's page. 06:22, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Now you're talking. That means the discussion taking place is for this and whether we should continue using it. Is that correct? MasterDeva (talk) 06:29, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Yes, that's correct. 02:59, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Anyone know why the articles aren't in alphabetical order? Is it on purpose? I think it would be much user-friendlier that way, rather than in chronological order. Because it is numbered. SeaTerror (talk) 18:54, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Yup, they are numbered. 19:05, September 24, 2013 (UTC)